


Arthur's Date

by Aozora111



Series: Arthur Goes Absolutely Mad [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Oblivious Arthur, Poetry, Psychological Horror, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozora111/pseuds/Aozora111
Summary: Arthur has a date. But could something be wrong?
Series: Arthur Goes Absolutely Mad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693045
Kudos: 3





	Arthur's Date

_Arthur loved dates, his favourite fruit._

_He ate them every day of the week._

_Sweet and plump, they filled him up._

_Dried ones also did nicely for baking._

_Arthur loved dates, though he questioned himself._

_'Am I getting too old?'_

_'Are my tactics too bold?'_

_In which case, he might have to switch to prunes._

_"But not today," he said with a huff,_

_finding himself just short of enough._

_He readied himself to go to the shop_

_In which he shall get more._

_"It's funny shops have reservations," he hummed,_

_walking along and twiddling his thumbs,_

_as the rain-wet streets of London drummed,_

_as did the raindrops atop his head._

_Arthur loved dates, thus he found himself_

_in an alleyway on the corner of Change._

_And there finding his date,_

_no longer awake,_

_he thought only potatoes had eyes._

_'I ought to fix that later',_

_he thought with a shiver,_

_chilled from the rain,_

_amongst other things._

_So to which he walked home,_

_no longer alone,_

_down silvered cobblestones,_

_painted with stale moonlight._

_Arthur loved dates; though this one was odd,_

_for it didn't smell fruity at all._

_Nevertheless, familiar_

_'Of bile?', 'Of liver?'_

_Shaking his head, he sliced open more._

_He half-gobbled them whole,_

_without nary a bowl,_

_"Perhaps I have a deficiency,"_

_he pondered._

_"I must be going mad,"_

_he muttered, quite sad,_

_"Why, I've only felt bad."_

_Fruit is supposedly good for you, after all._

_Arthur loved dates, his favourite fruit._

_So he pushed his worries aside._

_Perhaps those fairies were playing a trick,_

_as Arthur was beginning to feel sick,_

_but for a reason, he couldn't pin down why._

**Author's Note:**

> And more thanks to my one friend, who helped give me the idea for this one as did they the first part in this series!! u came in clutch babeyy


End file.
